


A Mothy Matchmaker

by Bluetreeleaves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Matchmaker Hawk Moth, Mental Breakdown, it goes perfectly - and then it doesn't, slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves/pseuds/Bluetreeleaves
Summary: He felt the chilling fear as realization struck: Adrien was fourteen - old enough to fall in love! Well, Gabriel Agreste had to make sure the boy fell in love with the right girl. One that was worthy of his son! The one and only: Marinette Dupain-Cheng!





	1. A Problematic Plight of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowerButter42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerButter42/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for FlowerButter42 from our Discord Secret Santa exchange! I hope you enjoy the ensuing antics of our devious villain!

Stifling back his yawn with closed lips, Gabriel Agreste’s immaculate posture never wavered as he flicked his finger over the large tablet screen. Streams of fashion scrolled right to left. From a civilian’s perspective, the styles ranged from glamorous to professional to business casual.

To Gabriel - it was all inferior garbage. Light steel eyes narrowing, he pulled up the recent emails from Nathalie and scrolled to hit reply. Letting her know to set a video conference call this afternoon with his design group, he was about to close out the program when a new notification popped up.

_“Adrien’s staying home today. Running a fever. Scheduled doctor to visit at noon.”_

A touch of warmth flickered in his stomach. Where would he be without Nathalie?

Shutting down the tablet, Gabriel turned on heel to the large gold mosaic of his wife. Emilie’s frozen smile made his heart twist in his chest. She had been the love of his life, a single light in his world. Her kindness - her joy - she had kept him grounded. Encouraged him. Teased him.

Made him smile.

Gave him Adrien.

His son’s hair, his eyes, his temperament - he was becoming more like Emilie every passing day. Though a bit overly emotional at times, Adrien was a good kid. Talented and smart. He excelled at his academics - and perhaps letting him attend College Dupont had been a wise decision. The boy had certainly kept up his end of the deal. He hardly missed lessons, was present for photoshoot schedules, and his new Chinese instructor had nothing but the highest praise for him.

There was something that was bugging Gabriel though. The boy had everything he wanted - games, books, that weird cheese he was suddenly obsessed with.  

Looking into the green jeweled eyes of his wife, he searched for guidance. There was an important detail he was missing.

What was it?

 _Love._ The word brushed to him like a whisper in his ear.

Spine ramrod straight, Gabriel scoffed at his thoughts and turned away from the portrait.

Love? Adrien was fourteen! Just a child! He had a busy schedule that didn’t need to be tampered with such nonsense! If Adrien was starving for attention, he’d tell Nathalie and Gabriel would set up some form of entertainment for him! His son was a good kid. Obedient and loyal. Besides, Adrien had his school friends - that unfortunate hooligan with the headphones being one of them. What more affection could his son possibly need?

“He’s fourteen. He has his whole life ahead of him. Right now, he needs to establish himself and focus on his career. He has his friends and his freedom at school. He’s too young and immature for something like love.”

“Master?” A purple head popped out of his collar. Nooroo’s large eyes were tight with concern.

“I’m thinking out loud. No need to concern yourself, Nooroo.”

“It sounds like you’re thinking about Adrien,” the kwami pressed bravely.

Gabriel sighed, his shoulders finally dropping with fatigue. Heading to his office chair, he plopped down on the seat. Nooroo floated out of his shirt, his lavender head tilted worriedly.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes behind his glasses before confessing: “I have a feeling I’m missing something. Something concerning Adrien. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

He didn’t notice the flicker of panic brushing Nooroo’s face before it was quickly schooled away.

“Y-You said the word ‘love’, Master…”

“It was just a fleeting thought.”

“You think Adrien needs love-”

“I said it was a fleeting thought, Nooroo!” Gabriel barked sharply. The purple kwami zipped away fearfully. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his flaring temper. It wasn’t like him to lose his cool so quickly - especially when he was Gabriel Agreste.

As Hawk Moth - emotions were everything.

“Master… if I may say one thing…” Nooroo carefully slipped close enough to talk, but not enough for Gabriel to grab him. “I think you should consider what you’re saying. Adrien is a young man. He’s getting to an age where love will become a focal point in his life.”

Silver-blue eyes flipping to his kwami, Gabriel mulled over Nooroo’s suggestion with a finger tapping his chin.

 _Fourteen…_ that was technically teenager age. And he had upgraded Adrien’s modeling to the newest adolescent style since he’d grown past 175cm. He was attracting attention wherever he went - vendors, paparazzi, even no-names on the street lined to take pictures with him. Nathalie had mentioned Adrien had gone to the skating rink a while ago and simply posted online about it. Frozer - Gabriel hadn’t bothered to learn the man’s real name - had a new class full of eager students due to that one little post. It’d be hard to akumatize the happy man again - not that he wanted to. Frozer had ended in a failure.

Just like the rest of them.    

“He’s growing up so fast.”

“That’s normal, Master.”

“You’re right. I should consider this. He is attracting a lot of attention.”

“From females and males,” Nooroo added solemnly.

Shoulders suddenly squaring off, Gabriel sat up in his chair with a start. “I will have to curb his attentions. I cannot have him associating intimately with some common Parisian floozy.”

“There’s plenty of girls to choose from, I’m sure.”

Hands clasped, chin braced on his fingers, Gabriel’s eyes tossed with distracted thoughts. Adrien was more than just his son: he was the face of his fashion empire. Who he hung around with from day-to-day mattered. Who he decided to fall in love with _definitely mattered_.

“I will choose someone worthy of him,” Gabriel finally said with resolve. “I must find a girl that meets _my_ standards. Someone who will not shame the Agreste name. A girl with talent, creativity, cleverness. Who matches Adrien in terms of looks and manner. She must be poised, strong-willed, and yet knows her place. Someone like-”

“That Lila girl?” Nooroo proposed.

Gabriel glared so hard the purple creature ducked underneath his desk with a frightened squeak.

“She is a tool and nothing more!” he snarled. “She is unworthy of my son! Adrien needs someone pure - not that lying trash!”

 _No,_ Gabriel thought, calming himself to concentrate on this predicament. _I have to consider this carefully. I need a proper girl for Adrien to fall in love with. Chloe Bourgeois? She was Adrien’s childhood friend - however, the girl was a superhero now in league with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Queen Bee, as she called herself. Not only would someone like her put my true identity in peril, she was a fool. Nowhere near clever or creative. She’d even stolen the derby hat idea from that pig-tailed girl-_

His phone buzzing in his pocket, Gabriel pulled it out slowly and spied Nathalie’s name. He answered the call.

 _“Sir,”_ her stoic voice said through the phone. _“Adrien’s friends are requesting to see him later today.”_

“What for?”

_“...Because he’s ill, sir.”_

_Right -_ Gabriel sighed lowly. He’d already forgotten. But then his eyes narrowed.

“Who is coming?” 

_“I believe it is Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”_

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng… you mean the one with the pigtails?”

_“Yes, sir. Adrien showcased her designs at the fashion show.”_

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Gabriel repeated quietly. He remembered her from that disaster of a fashion show - his ultimate Style Queen falling at the hands of Ladybug and that imbecilic black cat kwami. The girl was talented - her designs going so far as to impress Audrey Bourgeois. That fact alone was saying something.

Not only was the girl artistically gifted, but she was well liked among her peers. Evillustrator had loved her so much he defied Gabriel’s will just to take her on a date. During Befana, her entire class had risen up to protect her. Even Adrien had personally shielded her during Gamer - something Gabriel hadn’t expected of his son.

The girl checked quite a few boxes off Gabriel’s list: talented, well-mannered, pretty. She had a kindness about her that reminded him of Emilie - perhaps it was her eyes…

 _“Sir?”_ Nathalie’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Let them know they are allowed an hour of visitation. Adrien needs his rest.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

The call ended and Gabriel leaned back in his chair - his fingers lacing together.

Slowly, a sly grin, one that was usually only seen with a silver mask to accompany it, slipped on his lips.

 

********************************

 

It was only a matter of days before the ideal situation fell right into Gabriel’s lap. Three students sent to detention, one of the teachers at College Dupont was at her wit’s end with her troublemaking class.

The place was set up. The timing couldn’t be more perfect.

Adrien was back at school.

Time to put his ideas to the test.

Sending the akuma away, he waited - watching through his connection - as the black butterfly slipped inside the school as easy as a breeze. Focusing on the teacher, who was sitting at her desk alone, he pushed the akuma into the small laser pointer that draped dismally in her fingertips.

Channeling his voice, he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

“Mistress Time-Out, I am Hawk Moth,” he began, almost rubbing his hands in anticipation. “Those students have been giving you grief for far too long. I’m giving you the power to put whoever you want in a permanent time-out. All you have to do is put Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in time-out together!”

He felt a weird hesitation from the woman - as if she was confused about his instructions.

_“Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng? But…”_

“What?” he asked, his smile slipping.

_“I don’t teach them.”_

He sighed. “Then find their classroom.”

The teacher sat up straighter with a frown. _“But I have heard wonderful things about both of them. Bustier has the best homeroom in the entire-”_

“Do you want this power or not!?” Hawk Moth snarled.

 _“I-I, yes!”_ The woman nodded briskly. _“My apologies. It was just my understanding you were after Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. That’s what you usually-”_

“Yeah, yeah - that, too.” He rolled his eyes. “Now get going!”

The power enveloped her and his smile returned.

_You’ll thank me later, son._

 

********************************

 **14 minutes later...**  

The white butterfly returned to him.

Hawk Moth’s eyes were dangerous slits.

It had gone all wrong the moment she’d transformed...

 

********************************

 

The akuma, having left her classroom, stormed into the hallway, hell-bent on finding his son and the baker girl. She shot her laser pointer as she went, zapping the frantically escaping students into a cold white dimension where desks lined the room and homework continually materialized in the air. He saw their terrified faces as math, physics, and history popped on the surface of the desks just waiting to be filled out.

Hmph… this was troubling. An endless room with endless homework…

Not the best place for a romantic setting.

Hawk Moth chewed his bottom lip contemplating what to do - when a flash of blond hair came into view. His heart leaped! It was Adrien! He was hurrying out of a classroom, determination set on his lips.

And, as luck would have it, following closely behind his son was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

“Do _not_ put them in detention!” he shouted, causing the akuma to stumble to a halt.

 _“But you said-”_   

“I know what I said! Change of plans, I…” he thought quickly, “I need you to capture Adrien Agreste and lock him in a closet with Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Anything would be better than that dank detention room!

 _“I-uh, okay, Hawk Moth.”_ Following his orders, Mistress Time-Out zapped the students in her way and hurried to where Adrien was trying to escape down the stairs.

 _“You are coming with me!”_ she crowed, grabbing the back of his white jacket. Green eyes wide with alarm, Adrien was half-dragged, half-shoved down the hall and thrown into a small janitorial closet. The door shut on his handsome, confused face.  

“Perfect. Now find Marinette...” Hawk Moth hissed, his grin of triumph spreading on his lips.

She’d run out the same time Adrien had. She couldn’t have gone far. He’d thought he’d seen her go left towards the girl’s bathroom.

They should start there.

“Not so fast, akuma! Let Adrien out of there right now!”

Hawk Moth scowled and his shoulders dropped with annoyance.

_Ladybug..._

Mistress Time-Out glanced behind her and, sure enough, there was the red and black spotted hero holding her yoyo ready, her blue eyes sharp and her posture tense.

 _“I’m sending you to detention!”_ the akuma roared, shooting her laser at the girl. She jumped away, swinging from the rafters to the other side of the large school.

“Ignore the bug! Find Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” he barked, stomping his foot angrily.

The akuma hurried to where Ladybug had just been standing, pushing open the bathroom door.  

The stalls were empty. No one was in there.

Hawk Moth growled. “She must have gone the other way! Quickly!”  

Stepping out of the bathroom, he almost dropped his cane. The janitor door was open and Ladybug carried his son in her arms.

“NO!” Hawk Moth roared. “Get him! Don’t let her take him away!”

 _“Unhand Adrien Agreste!”_ the akuma shouted, pointing the laser at the hero.

“You’re after Adrien?” Ladybug looked confused for a moment. Adrien was just as puzzled and their eyes met briefly.

Stomach curling in dismay, Hawk Moth watched horrified as his son blushed - _blushed -_ at Ladybug.

“No… No, no, no, this is all wrong!” he cried, falling to his knees.

Hope dashed away, the yoyo hit the laser pointer and his akuma was purified. His connection was gone.

Lost.

The white butterfly returned to him.

Hawk Moth’s eyes turned into dangerous slits. Of all the people… of all the girls in Paris…

His son was in love with Ladybug.

His own arch-nemesis.

Teeth gritted together, Hawk Moth rose to his feet and powered down - Nooroo flying out of his brooch.

“Master?” The kwami murmured fearfully.

“I have neglected my son, Nooroo. You were right. He has fallen prey to his own foolishness.”

“I… I don’t quite understand-”

“ _Ladybug!”_ Gabriel growled. “Adrien is in love with _Ladybug!_ How could I have been so blind all this time?”

“To be fair, Master, you’ve had quite a lot on your mind. It’s understandable that you’d be distracted enough not to notice Adrien’s attachment to her.”

Hands clasping behind his back, Gabriel pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

He needed another plan.

He needed Nathalie.


	2. A Misfortunate Mishap of Matchmaking

“-just a phase. It has to be. I can curb his affection to the Dupain girl and make him see how she is the better match. I cannot allow Adrien to pursue a relationship with Ladybug! I forbid it!”

Pacing the circular room with Nathalie standing like a statue, Gabriel tapped his fingers on his thighs - a nervous energy running through him. He’d told her his idea, told her his plans, told her his failure as both a father and a matchmaker.

“I need your help, Nathalie. I need someone to help me showcase the positive qualities of the Dupain girl to Adrien while also grounding Ladybug’s reputation in the dirt. The worse Ladybug looks, the more Marinette will shine. Adrien will turn his feelings to his classmate and I shall be victorious!”

“I understand, sir.” Nathalie nodded. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a good choice for Adrien. We must steer his feelings away from Ladybug at all costs. The problem is akumatizing the right person for the job. Several have been known to rebel against you.”

“I have a plan,” Gabriel announced, his sly grin slipping on his lips. “It will require some action on my civilian self, but I also need your help as well.”

“You know I will do everything in my power to assist you,” Nathalie immediately replied.

He began pacing again. “My last attempt ended in disaster. I have to be prepared to take Ladybug down, but I also want there to be cameras around when those foolish heroes confront the akuma.”

“Why cameras?” Nathalie asked.

Gabriel Agreste turned to his assistant and crossed his arms triumphantly.

“To broadcast to the world the magnificent qualities of Marinette Dupain-Cheng! And to bring upon the utter public humiliation of Ladybug!”

 

***************************

 

It was too easy.

One video call later as Gabriel Agreste and the makeup artist was sobbing in a closet. Granted, she had made a few mistakes during last showcase, but Gabriel verbally drilled the deficiency of her skills compared to her colleagues. He scolded her. He berated her. He told her the show was almost ruined because of her.

Oh, she was terribly upset.

And she was perfect.

Sending the akuma, Nathalie standing ready with her tablet in her arms, Hawk Moth watched through his connection as the little butterfly slipped past the door and entered the woman’s makeup brushes strapped to her waist.

“Dazzler, I am Hawk Moth.” He gave his standard greeting. “You were wrongly accused by your employer. You are a wonderful makeup artist. Allow me to let you prove your talents. In return, I have a favor to ask-”

_“Bring you Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculou-”_

“No! Let me finish!” He snapped. “I need you to create a scene to gain the attention of that reporter, Nadja Chamack, and her camera crew before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. Then, when the heroes arrive to save the day, I want you to use your power to shoot Ladybug, transforming her into an absolute hideous monster of makeup! Then you shall proclaim to the world of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s beauty and grace. And Ladybug shall be mortified by her own inferiority! And Adrien Agreste will fall for-”

_“Um - Hawk Moth? This seems like a lot of work for a favor…”_

“I am the one in control here! Not you! You will do as I say!” he growled.

The girl exhaled in a huff. _“I’d rather go after Gabriel Agreste-”_

“ _No!_ No - do _not_ go after him! I-I-uh…” Hawk Moth turned to Nathalie frantically for ideas. Her eyes unnaturally wide behind her glasses, she gave him an unhelpful shrug. “I will allow you to go after that… ahem- _insignificant_ man after you finish my plans. Show the world your powers! Brush away Ladybug’s boundless confidence! Bring forth the beauty that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

_“I… guess? Okay? But after that, Gabriel Agreste is going down.”_

Hawk Moth’s palm slapped his forehead. “Fine...”

He let out a long exhale through his lips, his heart pounding in his chest. His hand fell to his side and he already felt exhausted. That was close. But at least the girl was on the right track now. He watched through the connection, a sliver of pride blooming inside, as Dazzler emerged from the closet and began firing with her brushes. The spells hit the terrified people with a showering poof of pinks, blues, oranges, and browns - and in their place: hideous hairdos, streaks of clownish makeup, and clashing outfits of all different shapes and sizes appeared.

It was perfect. Just what Hawk Moth wanted.

“Alright, part two of my plan has begun.” He turned with his signature sly grin back on his face. “Nathalie, it is your turn!”  

Pointing his cane at his assistant proudly, he cried:

“Google search ‘ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng’!”_

 

***************************

 

 **42 minutes later...**  

The white butterfly flitted around his head as Hawk Moth stood in the quiet chamber.

His eye was twitching.

It wouldn’t stop twitching.    

At his side, Nathalie cleared her throat.

“Sir, I-”

“Shhhh…” He held up a hand to silence her.

Not right now.

It’d been going so well.

The plan had been executed perfectly.

And yet somehow it all fell spectacularly apart.

His eye twitched again.

 

***************************

 

The cameras were set at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Nadja Chamack was already reporting the chaos the Dazzler had wrecked on the vain Parisians. As far as akumas went, the Dazzler was quite harmless. If anything, it was entertaining to watch the madness of terrible fashions popping up all over the streets. Clownish makeup smeared on their faces, hair frizzed and dyed to every color of the rainbow, unflattering, gaudy outfits strapping over their figures.  

The akuma shooting Chloe Bourgeois had been most rewarding.

Dazzler stood now at the top of the Eiffel Tower, grinning with pride at the wave of frantic colors below her.

Hawk Moth gripped his cane, tense with excitement.

It was time for part three of his plan.

“Are you ready, Nathalie?” he asked lowly.

“Yes, Hawk Moth,” she replied, her mouth set in a firm line.

He spoke through his akuma connection: “Remember the plan, Dazzler. Aim for Ladybug as soon as you see her. And, once she is hit with your spell, bring her before the cameras to show the world her ugliness!”

_“So… just to be clear: no Miraculouses?”_

Hawk Moth exhaled shortly. “I mean, if you can get them, sure, but focus on the main objective.”

Dazzler shrugged. _“Whatever.”_

A splash of red swung into sight - following was a streak of ebony and blond hair.

The heroes had come.

The civilians below were beginning to cheer.

“Get ready, Dazzler…” Hawk Moth said tensely.

It went flawlessly.

Dazzler dodged the yoyo string coming for the belt her brushes were attached to and jumped to where Nadja was reporting. Turning on toe, she shot her spell quickly just as Ladybug flew to follow her.

“Ladybug! No!” Chat Noir’s voice called from the Tower as the spell slammed into his partner with a sickening red poof. She was engulfed in the smoke, coughing and staggering, before landing right in front of a camera - the scarlet haze clearing to a revolting sight.

Chat Noir dropped beside Ladybug, his lips parting in shock. Clawed hands raised, green eyes wide, he stared at the monster that was now his partner.

Her usual raven hair was brilliant blue, a massive fro surrounding her head. Her mask had transformed into terrifying streaks of purple, green, and black around her eyes. Lips smudged thickly with red, spandex blown up like a clown costume, long, spicy green shoes jutted from her feet to finish the look.

“No need to clown around, my Lady,” the cat said with a lopsided grin.

“Dazzler! Turn to the camera! Repeat what I say!” Hawk Moth demanded.

The akuma, with an annoyed sigh, yanked the camera to focus on her.

“Do you see, Adrien Agreste?! Do you see how ugly she is?!” Hawk Moth roared in triumph. “How can you love someone like her?!”

 _“Um… Adrien Agreste, I guess this is a message to you from Hawk Moth?”_ Dazzler said, the irritated expression never leaving her face. Behind Dazzler in the background, Chat Noir’s ears perked up and Ladybug blinked in surprise.

_“I still get to go after Gabriel Agreste after this, right?”_

“Forget Gabriel Agreste! And I said, ‘repeat after me’!” Hawk Moth growled.

_“Ugh, whatever!”_

“How could you love Ladybug when there is someone so much better than her!”

 _“Hawk Moth says how could you love Ladybug when there is someone so much better than her,”_ the akuma repeated with impatience lacing her voice.

“What is happening?” Ladybug turned to him. The cat shrugged, obviously still struggling not to laugh at her ridiculous outfit.

“Nathalie, the google search!” Hawk Moth declared - and his obedient assistant instantly started scrolling.

Listening to him speak, the akuma said flatly: _“Hawk Moth wants me to say the girl who is worthy of you is talented, brave, and smart. She is right beside you, but you never look her way, Adrien.”_

“Why is he using a camera to speak to Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug asked.

“Who is this girl?” Chat frowned curiously.

 _“He says the girl is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”_ Dazzler recited with a frustrated sigh.

Chat Noir dropped his baton and Ladybug’s comically painted mouth fell open.

Dazzler rolled her eyes. _“He says her talents are known throughout Paris. She won Gabriel Agreste’s competition with a feathered hat - and when she learned you were allergic, Adrien - she made another one with synthetic feathers instead. That was so considerate of her.”_

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Chat said softly. Ladybug’s eyes flicked to him. “But-”

_“She also won a gaming competition. You like video games, too. You two have that in common.”_

“She is really good, but so is Ladybug!” the cat argued, motioning to his partner.

_“Her family’s bakery is in the top ten in Paris. That means she comes from respectable, hard-working people.”_

“Yeah, I’ll give you that. Her family is pretty great-”

_“She helped you see your mother’s movie that one time-”_

“How does he know all this?” Ladybug frowned through her blotted lipstick.

_“-even said that she was your girlfriend on social media. She created the cover for Jagged Stone’s album. Her uncle is a famous chef in China. She loves the Agreste fashion line, so she obviously has wonderful taste. She’s artistic. She’s stylish. Audrey Bourgeois even wanted to take her to New York. Everyone loves Marinette. Everyone wants to protect Marinette from my akumas.”_

Chat strolled forward determinedly, his claws balled into fists at his side and his green eyes firm. “Yeah, that’s all true, Hawk Moth, but Marinette is just a friend - to-to _Adrien!_ Just a _friend_ to _Adrien!"_

 _“Hawk Moth says he doesn’t care about your opinions, you filthy feline,”_ the akuma said boredly. _“He wants Adrien to see her for the beauty, the grace, the talented young lady she really is. Why are you fixating on this monstrous Ladybug and ignoring the perfection that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”_

Even stated in a lackluster voice, all the compliments rang for the world to hear. Ladybug, her hands clasping to her clownish cheeks, was frozen in astonishment - a sparkle of embarrassment sprinkling in her blue eyes.

Chat Noir, however, wasn’t done.

“Listen here, Hawk Moth! Yes, Marinette is amazing, and kind, and generous, and special, but she will never compare to my Lady! Ladybug saves the world!”

_“Yes, Ladybug may save Paris daily, but she runs away in the end, doesn’t she? She disappears. Who is she really, Adrien? You will never know. Marinette is an everyday superhero who will stay by your side even when the saving is done. She won’t disappear. And you know her. You are friends with her. You sit with her everyday in school. You’ve seen her parents, her hobbies, her talents. She is perfect for you. And she’s been here all this time. You just needed to look her way. Realize your true feelings, Adrien. Put aside this useless infatuation.”_

Slowly, a different kind of surprise flickered on Chat Noir’s face. He reached up and touched his cheek with a blush.

“Change targets…” he breathed.

Dazzler turned to him. _“Hawk Moth’s asking why’re you blushing, Chat Noir. Wow - he sounds upset.”_

The cat was ignoring her - a dawning realization blooming in his bright green eyes.

“An everyday superhero…” the cat was muttering to himself. “He’s right. Marinette’s been here all this time. How did I not realize how wonderful she is...”

The akuma winced. _“Ow! Hawk Moth, you need to chill! Stop yelling in my head!”_

“Enough of this!” Ladybug’s voice rang out and a clownish yoyo darted at the akuma, hitting the brush belt.

The connection was lost with a quick purification.

Mouth open, face contorted in horror, Hawk Moth’s eye twitched.

“What happened, sir?” Nathalie asked worriedly. “Did it work?”

Did it work?

Well, technically it did.

Except - once again - _everything went the wrong way._

“Sir?” A small hand touched his arm in concern.

“I screwed it up, Nathalie…” he wheezed through a tight throat. “I messed it all up.”

“Messed it up?”

Turning to face his assistant, Hawk Moth felt faint.

“Chat Noir has fallen for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”


	3. A Fairytale For A Feline

Nooroo was floating by Nathalie’s ear. Both pairs of eyes followed him as he paced the dark circular room. Hands clasped behind his back, teeth worrying on his lip, Gabriel Agreste’s eye had yet to stop twitching.

“I have to come up with a plan as soon as possible. Chat Noir could be convincing Marinette to date him as we speak.”

“I think you need to sit down, sir,” Nathalie piped in, exchanging a worried look with Nooroo. “Fixating on this isn’t going to solve the problem.”

“No, I can’t stop. If I did, I’ll lose the girl to that mangy feline! She belongs with Adrien, Nathalie! _Not_ Chat Noir!”

“I understand that, but you need to take care of yourself and rest. I’m sure Chat Noir won’t act on his feelings. And besides, how do you know for certain that he fell for her?”

“I could see it!” Gabriel turned wildly to the two of them, his usual slicked back hair falling haphazardly on his forehead. “I could see the look in his eyes! The understanding! The realization! That Dupain girl is perfect for my Adrien, so naturally someone as second-rate as Chat Noir would come swooping in for her! I must stop that tomcat if it’s the last thing I-”

“Master - there’s always the possibility that Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t return Chat Noir’s feelings,” Nooroo spoke up shyly. “Why would she go for him when she sees Adrien every day at school? Besides, remember the pictures of him all over her bedroom from that televised broadcast? She clearly prefers your son over anyone else.”

“Nooroo is right, Gabriel. I-I know for a fact Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a crush on Adrien.” Nathalie added, her face growing nervous.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You do? How so?”

“I-It was Adrien’s birthday and I forgot to get him a present from you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng showed up at the house with a wrapped gift. I-I panicked and gave her gift to him in your name. Hers was the only one hand delivered.”

“Really…” he murmured slowly. “What was inside the package?”

She blinked several times and swallowed audibly. “I believe it was a blue, hand-knitted scarf, sir. He wore it the next day.”

A short spike of excitement brushed down his spine. “Did she tell him it was from her?”

“I don’t think so?”

“How selfless…” he sighed, a small smile appearing on his face. “He obviously loved the scarf and she wanted him to be happy regardless if he knew it was from her or not. What a wonderful daughter-in-law she will be...”

Nooroo and Nathalie furtively caught eyes again.

“Let’s just concentrate on getting a first date going before we slip into matrimony territory, sir.”

“You’re right,” he agreed softly, his turmoil calming. “I need to think. I need a new plan. One to throw that alleycat in the dirt, so Adrien can save the day. Nathalie!”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will keep an eye on my son. He must be stressed or confused or scared-” _Or in love,_ he added with a large bemused grin. “A supervillain has called him out on his love life! I need daily reports on his mood! With luck, he will have realized Marinette’s perfection and be puzzled about his feelings.”

“Yes, sir.”

The smile on his lips was a-touch askew, his light blue eyes extremely wide. Gabriel looked borderline deranged as he rubbed his hands together menacingly.

“I’ll show you, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Watch in horror as your feelings are crushed and Adrien and Marinette become a loving couple!”

The laugh that escaped him was an unhinged cackling that echoed in the round chamber.

Both kwami and assistant stood silent - something akin to pity brushing their features.

***********************************

He waited.

Gabriel’s outward appearance was completely composed. Always straight cut, he took conference calls, scolded a few of his employees for various mistakes on projects, ate meals, took showers. He’d even made a small appearance streaming live on television for a contest concerning music or something - he hadn’t bothered to figure out what it was about.

And he waited.

Gabriel had never been one to follow that abysmal Ladyblog - considering it was a scarlet flag of all his past failures. He subscribed to it - letting notifications _ting_ on his phone. The hot topic was, undoubtedly, Hawk Moth’s bizarre broadcast to Adrien Agreste through akuma. Apparently, Marinette’s name was the number one google search yesterday.

But - satisfyingly - there was nothing about Chat Noir or his obvious infatuation with her.

Either the cat was too scared to act on his feelings or Marinette had rejected him.

Even better, to Gabriel’s absolute delight, Nathalie’s report on Adrien said he was stressed. His son had stopped eating, requested the Gorilla let him walk Marinette home from school yesterday, and he’d even asked Nathalie for advice on how to talk to a girl he might have a crush on.

Two days - Gabriel waited. He let Adrien stew in his troubles. Went through the motions of his civilian life. Played the role of Gabriel Agreste to a degree of perfection.

And then - it finally happened.

The brooch at his throat trembled - the negative emotions catching. Throwing his pen across the desk, Gabriel let out a squeal of delight. Nathalie, standing at his desk, looked up sharply as he ripped off his red cravat to see the pulsating purple jewel. Jumping from his desk, he pressed the buttons on Emilie’s portrait and entered the chamber with a gleeful, _“Dark Wings Rise!”._

Snatching a butterfly, Hawk Moth infused it with power and hurled it out the window. The butterfly fumbled a bit before fluttering off. The feelings were bitterness, anger, rejection. A woman - scorned by her lover.

Oh, she was glorious!

He found her crying at the park - alone and unwanted. Pushing the butterfly into a ring on her finger, he smiled as he connected to her.

“Queen of Hearts, I am Hawk Moth,” he greeted happily. “You’ve been hurt by someone unworthy of you. I’m giving you the powers to create a happily ever after for-”

 _“What? Happily ever after? Why would I want to do that?”_ she sniffed bewilderedly.

His excitement deflated somewhat. “Bec-Because I said so…?”

The woman scowled darkly. _“I don’t want other people falling in love. I just want him back!”_

He let out a loud groan. He had to play it cool. Just convince her to follow his orders and everything would work out.

“I guess... I can help you get him back. But I need you to-”

She cut him off with a loud gasp of happiness. _“You will!? How sweet of you! You’re not as bad as people say, Hawk Moth! How will we get him back?”_

“Look, I’ll figure it out later!” he reassured - through clenched teeth. “I need you to do something for _me_ first!”

_“Oh, well - alright then.”_

The transformation took her over and she stood tall - hearts covering her full skirts. The ring on her finger had changed to a large diamond.

Everything was on track. His akuma was, once again, perfect.

 _Make sure to bring Marinette over for dinner sometime, son._ Hawk Moth grinned triumphantly, before turning to his newest akuma.

“Alright, Queen of Hearts - here’s the plan…”

***********************************

**35 minutes later...**

The white butterfly fluttered happily back inside, coming to land innocently on his shoulder.

He stared, but his eyes never really looked. Having fallen to his knees, his hands hung uselessly at his side.

All hope was lost.

There was no fixing it...

As Gabriel Agreste…

As Hawk Moth…

The damage was done.

And there was no turning back.

***********************************

Marinette and Adrien were in class when the akuma suddenly teleported into the school hallway. Popping behind the long window, she held her ring up and blasted the wall apart. Students shrieked and hurried under their desks. Spying both Adrien and Marinette’s eyes dashing to the door, Hawk Moth shouted: “Grab the girl in pigtails! Quickly!”

 _“I’ve got you, Sleeping Beauty!”_ The akuma smirked, leaping past the cowering blogger girl to grab her. Snatching Marinette’s arm, standing on top of the desk, Queen of Hearts held her aloft, her pink shoes dangling several feet in the air. She screamed, trying to pry the akuma’s grip with her other hand.

“Marinette!” Adrien shouted. His green eyes widened with panic before they crushed in anger. Facing the akuma, he snarled, “Let her go!”

“Do it, my Queen!” Hawk Moth cried, his palms clasped on his cheeks in excitement.

The ring on her finger glowed in Marinette’s face and the girl immediately went slack. Bluebell eyes closing, head falling forward - she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Tossing the girl’s body over her shoulder, Queen of Hearts made a kissy face.

_“My, my, what a pretty princess I’ve caught.”_

“No!” Adrien roared, arms held back by his idiot friend with headphones. “What have you done to her!?”

_“If you want to save Marinette, you have to kiss her awake, prince! Your princess will be waiting for you at the Eiffel Tower! If you don’t show up in twenty minutes, she shall sleep for eternity!”_

“But… not really…” Hawk Moth added under his breath - Adrien didn’t need to know that.

Releasing a head-tilted-back villainous laugh, she and Marinette disappeared from the classroom with a poof of pink hearts.

Appearing on the second tier of the Eiffel Tower, it took less than five minutes for the akuma to lay Marinette down on a conjured pink bed and place several roses in her limp fingers.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes. Was that enough time for Adrien to show up? By bus, it was probably more around fifteen since traffic shouldn’t be that bad this time of day, but maybe he’d call the driver to take him there. The memory of his son’s burning anger made the sly grin creep on his lips. It was true then. His son had completely fallen for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It seemed this ploy was only the icing on the budding relationship cake.

Queen of Hearts tilted her head thoughtfully, studying the sleeping girl.

_“Should I put her in a pretty dress?”_

“If you want,” Hawk Moth sighed, tapping his hands nervously on his thighs. Why did they have to make it twenty minutes? This was like an eternity of waiting.

Holding up her ring, Marinette was engulfed with a cloud of pink before it fazed out to showcase-

“What is that.” Hawk Moth deadpanned.

A wash of pride tossed through the akuma. _“What do you mean? It’s a dress!”_

“You’re calling that monstrosity a dress?” His lips curled into a disgusted snarl at the uncountable amount of ribbons, bows, lace, and tulle covering the poor girl’s body. She was a mass of fabric, her head sticking out of the cupcake gown.

_“She looks like a princess!”_

“She looks terrible! Change the dress!”

_“I like it!”_

“This is hideous, an abomination, and an offense to the senses! Change the dress _now!_ ”

 _“Ugh, you just have to dictate everything,”_ she huffed. _“What color do you think it should be?”_

“Red. Definitely red,” he said, without the slightest amount of hesitation. “And lose the excess garbage! No bows! No frills! Think elegant!”

_“I don’t know… what about blue? Matches her eyes!”_

“She’s _sleeping_ , idiot! You can’t even see her eyes! And red is contrast to blue! If anything it’d make her eyes stand out more!”

“I’ve always preferred black myself,” a familiar voice echoed before a leather figure jumped on the railing. Balanced, Chat Noir flipped his baton in his hands before pointing it at Queen of Hearts threateningly. His lips were absent of his usual cheeky grin, his green eyes quietly serious behind his black mask.

“ _Chat Noir!”_ Hawk Moth hissed angrily. “It figures he’d show up before Adrien had time to get here! Don’t let him get close to Marinette!”

“Let. Her. Go.” The cat growled.

_“This pretty princess needs a real prince! Not a dirty stray!”_

“That’s the thing: Marinette is actually _my_ princess!”

The akuma roared, flashing her ring. Chat Noir nimbly dodged the beam of hot light, flipping over the rafters - getting steadily nearer to where Marinette slept.

Hawk Moth gasped through his fingers. “NO! Get him away from her!”

Queen of Hearts disappeared - only to reappear right in front of the boy’s face. His wide green eyes reflected her triumphant grin.

_“So long, kitty!”_

The blast from the ring knocked him in the chest and he flew in the air, colliding against a metal pillar with a terrible _clang_. Falling limply to the ground, a thin mewl of pain slipped from his lips.

“Keep him busy! Adrien should be here soon!”

 _“Yes, Hawk Moth!”_ Queen of Hearts grinned, readying her ring for another attack.

The cat glanced up as she approached, his gaze sharp and muscles tense.

She fired a shot.

And missed.

Chat Noir had vanished.

Hawk Moth’s mouth fell open. “What the-”

 _“Where’d he go?”_ the akuma glanced around wildly.

“Pretty fast for a dirty stray, huh?” Chat Noir called from behind.

_“Why you-!”_

Cutting through another blast with his pole, he leaped to stand on Marinette’s bed.

“Hold your fire! You might hit the girl!” Hawk Moth cried and the akuma lowered her hand.

The hero blinked in surprise. He glanced down at her lovely sleeping face and quirked an eyebrow at the deplorable dress she was in.

“What are you playing at, Hawk Moth?” he asked, turning back to them. “Why are you suddenly so obsessed with Marinette? Why are you sending all these akumas just to play matchmaker?”

“That is none of his business! Get him away from her!”

Queen of Hearts shrugged with a scoff. _“How? You told me not to use my ring!”_

“Figure something out!”

Chat Noir moved to her side, kneeling down on the bed. Gently, his claws scooped her limp body into his arms. Her head braced on the crook of his elbow, Chat Noir gazed at her with a light smile on his lips. His finger reached to brush a bit of her fringe away from her eyes.

“You wanted Marinette to get a kiss, right?” he said quietly. “Well, here you go.”

“NO!” Hawk Moth roared as he watched the cat leaned down, close his eyes, and press his lips to her pink mouth.

Falling to his knees, it was as if time stood still. Frozen in this catastrophic moment. A glacier of his failure imprisoned in his mind. In reality, the kiss lasted less than ten seconds - hardly more than a peck. But still, the black cat’s skin was flushing red underneath the mask. Tail swishing nervously, the warm smile that spread on his lips made Hawk Moth’s stomach curl with horror.

Marinette’s blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him in tired surprise.

“Chat Noir?”

“Nice to have you awake, Sleeping Beauty,” he purred down at her.

“Where am I?” she asked, and then glanced down at her outfit, a hard blush spreading on her cheeks. “And _what_ am I wearing?”

“Hawk Moth’s attempts at fairy godmother-ing. Seems he isn’t the best at it.”

She giggled and Hawk Moth’s hands rose to hold the sides of his face.

It was wrong.

It was all _wrong!_

The cat cradled her in his arms, standing to face the akuma. A burning anger frothed behind his ebony mask.

“You go after Marinette like this again and I will personally hunt you down,” he growled. “Marinette isn’t some plaything you can throw at whoever you want. Marinette is… she is…”

He was getting embarrassed, faltering. The girl’s mouth had fallen open, her blue gaze soft on Chat Noir’s furious face.

“Take me home, Chat Noir,” she whispered, reaching up to touch his chin. “I don’t think Hawk Moth is after your Miraculous.”

Green instantly warming like a summer’s day, the blond’s look was so full of affection Hawk Moth felt ill.

“As you wish, Princess.”  

He watched limply as Chat Noir leaped from the Tower, heading in the direction of Marinette’s bakery.

He watched as they slowly became a speck in the distance of the Parisian sky.

He watched as his plans had fallen, once again, to pieces; crumbling and blowing away like dust in the wind.

“Come back, akuma…” he whispered and the butterfly left the woman’s ring.

He’d failed.

He’d failed Adrien.

He’d failed his brand.

But, most importantly of all, he’d failed himself.


	4. A Drunken Drooly Day of Delight

The morning came too soon for him.

Groaning, Gabriel’s pounding head lifted from his desk, the trail of drool dripping off his chin. Hand still clutching the half-empty bottle of Merlot, he glanced at the bright daylight and felt an urge to throw the bottle bitterly at the beautiful window.

What was the point? Everything was ruined. He’d tried - _oh, how he’d tried_ \- to help his son. To provide him the proper girl who deserved him. That mangy Chat Noir had swept the girl off her feet right before his eyes. Not that Adrien would ever notice. Adrien had chosen to fall for Ladybug, of all people.

“It was stupid. I was stupid,” he slurred lightly, sitting back in his chair to rub his aching skull.

Marinette had Chat Noir. Adrien had Ladybug.

And Gabriel had no one.

“Master?” Nooroo called out gently. The purple kwami glided into his view as Gabriel dropped his hands from his face.

“Are you okay?”

“No, Nooroo, I’m not okay,” he hissed through his hangover. “I’m a failure.”

The purple kwami sighed lowly. “For what it’s worth, sir: I don’t think you’re a failure. Instead of fixating on getting Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous, you used your powers for good. You tried to help your son. My Miraculous is intended to help people, to strengthen them-”

“But I failed.”

“You don’t know that for sure. Wasn’t Adrien asking for love advice from Nathalie? Didn’t he walk Marinette home the other day? Even if you don’t believe me, I think you succeeded on some level. Adrien is still young, sir. He’s got plenty of time to get over Ladybug. At least the idea of Marinette is in his head.”

“But Chat Noir. He-”

“As you said before, sir: Chat Noir is like Ladybug. He is temporary. He leaves once the battles are done. A relationship like that won’t last.”

Gabriel was quiet, his heart not quite as heavy in his chest. Reaching with a finger, Nooroo winced - as he gave the small kwami a light tap on the head.

“I appreciate...” he mumbled, not finishing his sentence, but his lips curled into an uncharacteristically soft smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door and Nooroo _eeped_ before zipping quickly into Gabriel’s shirt.

 _“Father? Are you in there?”_ \- It was Adrien’s voice.

“I-uh!” Glancing around wildly at the dirty desk, Gabriel stashed the wine bottle in a drawer, swiped a hand on the drool puddle, and brushed his fingers through his disheveled hair. Throwing open a notebook calendar, he pretended to browse its contents as the door cracked open and Adrien’s blond head peaked through.

“Yes, Adrien? What is it?” he called, struggling to keep his expression nonchalant.

The boy was nervous, his fingers twisting his silver ring.

“I was wondering-um… I was wondering if-if I could cancel my lessons this Saturday.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“I wanted to ask a girl out... on a date…” his son confessed hesitantly.

The cold stone that dropped in Gabriel’s stomach was the size of a mountain. Swallowing, heart pounding, head aching, he stared at Adrien, his mouth popping open and his hands shaking the notebook. A curling fear cut inside. It was too soon. Way too soon. Gabriel could still think of something - _anything -_ to curb his son’s attentions. He just needed more time-

“A g-girl,” Gabriel repeated, blinking furiously. “You want to take a girl on a date?”

“Is that okay?” Adrien asked.

“I-I, uh, I don’t know, Adrien. I will have to think about it. Your reputation is a priority and who you are seen associating with in public-”

“I know, but recently… I mean, I’m sure you’ve seen Hawk Moth’s message, father.”

“Wait- what? Hawk Moth’s message?” Gabriel’s heart was suddenly in his throat. He sat up sharply. “What about Hawk Moth’s message?”

_Could it be!? Was this real!?_

“He said some things… and I’ve been thinking.” Adrien bit his lip and Gabriel gripped the notebook so hard it wrinkled in his fist.

“Adrien-” he forced his voice to remain calm, but it shook ever so slightly against his will, “-who is the girl you want to ask?”

The boy blushed.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The gasp was so violent it choked him. Coughing, beating a hand on his chest, he struggled with his breath. Relief - glorious, sweet relief - rushed like a tidal wave down his body. Joy sang through him, humming a happy chorus.

“Ma-Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel wheezed, still a little choked.

Adrien nodded, looking concerned.

 _“Yes!_ -ahem… I mean, I will have Nathalie rearrange your schedule for Saturday. I will also make sure the driver is available for you.”

A happy smile instantly sprang to Adrien’s lips and Gabriel struggled to keep down one of his own.

“ _Thank you,_ father!”

“You’re welcome, son.” He simply nodded stoically. “If that is all, I have important business to get to.”

“Yes, sir!”

The door shut, the sun was bright, and Gabriel swiveled in his seat to stare happily at Emilie’s lovely portrait.

Nooroo peaked out of his collar and smiled.

“You did it, Master,” he cheered kindly.

“ _We_ did it, Nooroo,” Gabriel replied, the satisfaction warming his voice.

Reaching up with affection he hardly ever showed, he pet the kwami’s small head, gazing triumphantly at his Emilie’s frozen smile.   


******************************  


It was the chosen day.

And he was ready.

Snatching the white butterfly, he infused it with power and set it off to find his prey.

A waitress, her boss having scolded her for dropping plates, sniveled bitterly in the large, walk-in freezer. The butterfly slipped in her apron and Hawk Moth grinned.

“Food Critic, I am Hawk Moth,” he said ominously. “You work at the restaurant that Adrien Agreste will be attending with Marinette Dupain-Cheng on their first date and I want you to-”

 _“I’m sorry - what?”_ The girl quirked an eyebrow up. _“What are you talking about?”_

He scowled. “Don’t interrupt. I don’t have time. I need you to follow them on their date, understand?”

_“You don’t want me to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miracu-?”_

“Why does everyone think that’s the only thing I want!?” he cried, holding up his hands. “Look, I need you to make sure their date is the visual representation of perfection!”

 _“Can I at least go after my boss first?”_ she asked sourly.

He let out a long sigh, his fingers coming up to rub his temples.

 _“Fine_ \- as long as you make it fast.”

The power engulfed her.

And she was perfect.

With a satisfied smile on his lips, Hawk Moth fists rested on his hips with pride.

 _Have a good time, son._ He beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, kudo'd, and gave this insane little tale some love!  
> I wish you all happiness and cheer! I'll see ya later in my next crazy story! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Kikisuteru, TOG84, and Slow_and_Steady for looking it over and reassuring me over and over that driving Gabriel insane is therapeutic for everyone. lol!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for [fanart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluetreeleaves) fun!


End file.
